The Barricity Chronicles
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: Barricity centric. The main pairing is of Barry Allen a.k.a The Flash and Felicity Smoak from Arrow. A Flarrow Fanfic :)! Either a series of one shots or a multi-chapter story, depending on reviewers' preferences. Hope you like it :)! Review and tell me what you think :)! No Flames. Also posted on Wattpad: Username - ScottSalvatore23
1. Chapter 1

Title: **The Barricity Chronicles**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or Arrow, better known as Flarrow._

 _Language: English_

 _Pairings: Barry/Felicity. Oliver/Felicity and Barry/Iris (Mentioned)_

 _Summary: A Barricity one-shot or multi-chapter depending on the interest in the story. Either a string of one shots or a multi-chapter. All centered around  
Barricity._

 _Warnings: Mentions of Smut, **no actual smut**. This story is not beta'd X_X. Sorry for mistakes!_

 _Setting: Takes place in episode 4 of Season 1 of the Flash. When Felicity is on the train, after Barry kisses her and he flashes away. This is what should have happened._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Goodbyes**

* * *

 **Felicity's POV**

"Bye Felicity," Barry Allen says.

I'll never get tired of hearing that. Don't get me wrong. I hate goodbyes. I despise them. But from him... He always says it like he knows. He knows it's going to come back to us. **To him and I.**

The first time I cherished those words was the first time he left. The second time was on the phone. And so was the third. And the fourth. But my favourite was the fifth. On the train. Our kiss goodbye... But we only say goodbye so we can say hello. And if that's goodbye, I'd wanna say that as many times as possible with his lips on mine.

His smile is perfect. it's this huge grin that lights up the room, no matter what room it is. His is the life of the room. His eyes are gorgeous. When you look into them, when you never want to look back. His bone structure is chiseled, it's amazing. His hair is the kind of hair you just want to run your fingers through. His lips are pink and soft. And my heart it aches for them. And that's when I realize I feel something for him. It's more than just an attraction.

Sure, he may love Iris and I may love Oliver but right now they don't love us. Oliver doesn't want me and Iris doesn't want him. But I want him and he wants me. I like him and he likes me. I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. Not this time.

I phone him. "Barry," I say. "Felicity. Is something wrong. Are you okay?" Barry asks concerned. "No I'm fine, I was just wondering if you were busy?" I say with hope. "No I'm not, do you need something on the train?" He says. "Yea-," I start to reply and before I can say anything else, he's already in the seat in front of me.

"What do you need?" He grins, leaning forward. I lean forward and whisper to him, "You." I capture his lips with mine. His soft pink lips kiss me back. His hand cups my face, bringing me in closer. He nibbles on my bottom lip and I moan. What started as a slow innocent (well not all that innocent) kiss is now passionate and heated. We stand up and he uses his arms to lift me up. My legs wrap themselves around his torso and my arms around his neck. His hands rest on my butt, supporting me from falling as he continues to kiss me passionately.

He breaks the kiss and asks while panting, "Are you sure?" "I could ask you the same thing," I reply seductively. We look at each other and smile. He kisses me again. He moves onto my neck. Kissing and sucking and me moaning. That's how the night went on. After we're finished. "That was great. Best I ever had," I say out of breath. "Best I ever had too," He says while panting. "Round two?" I suggest hopefully. "And three and four and five and more..." He trails off smirking before capturing my lips with his.

When we're completely tired out a few hours later and it's morning. "Barry, will you sing for me?" I pout and give him puppy dog eyes. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. He closes his eyes and sighs, "Okay, but when you need ear surgery..."

 _Dearly beloved, if this love only exists in my dreams...don't wake me up._

 _Too much light in this window, don't wake me up  
Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup  
If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss  
I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips_

 _Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

 _Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

 _So much life in the city, you won't believe  
Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep  
If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed  
Tell me what is the music, inside my head_

 _Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

 _Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

 _I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,  
I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you_

 _I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,  
I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you_

 _Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

 _Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

I giggle, he sounds amazing, how did I get so lucky? "Was it that bad?" He cringes. "No it was amazing," I smile, "just like you." He smiles at me and gazes into my eyes. "And you know what?" I say teasingly, "It _really_ turns me on." "Really?" He grins, "I should sing more often then." I giggle as he picks me up and kisses me and we resume our previous activities.

We're about to reach Starling City, so we change. "Bye Barry," I say. "Bye Felicity," He says. He places a soft kiss on my lips and as we part he flashes away. And that night is ours. No Oliver. No Iris. Just Barry and Felicity.

 _ **Barricity**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So should I leave it as a one-shot or make it a string of one-shots or turn it into a multi-chapter. Please tell me in your review and comment on what you think!**

* * *

 **Please favourite and follow.**

* * *

 **Pretty Please Review :)!**

* * *

 ** _Awesomeness2502_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Barricity Chronicles**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or Arrow, better known as Flarrow._

 _Language: English_

 _Pairings: Barry/Felicity. Oliver/Felicity, Ray/Felicity, Barry/Linda and Barry/Iris (Mentioned)_

 _Summary: A Barricity one-shot or multi-chapter depending on the interest in the story. Either a string of one shots or a multi-chapter. A multi-chapter for now, may turn into one shots if people prefer it... All centered around Barricity._

 _Warnings: Mentions of Smut, no actual smut. This story is not beta'd X_X. Sorry for mistakes!_

 _Setting: Takes place in the episode of the Flash in which Felicity and Ray came to visit with the ATOM suit. Season 1._

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews :)!**

* * *

 **LivingInTheClouds: Thank you for a great review! That's exactly what I was going for! So far it is still undecided, it can go either way, so cast your vote :)!**

 **The Darkness Knight: Thank you! I felt the same way, but I do understand that they're on different shows so they had to break up, but there were so many better ways to go about it. Thank you! And cast your vote for multi-chapter story on my poll :)!**

 **Bon-Bon Emerson: Thanks for the review! And you got more now :)! Don't forget to vote!**

* * *

 **P.S. Guys, chapter 1's title is "In Which Barry sings."**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: In which Barry teases.**

* * *

 **Felicity's POV**

We never spoke of that night. It became a secret between us. No one knew. Not Oliver, not Iris, no one. We pretended it never happened because he belongs in Central City and I belong in Starling City. We have duties to perform, people that depend on us, jobs to do. We can't just up and leave for the sake of being happy, no matter what movies say to fool you, that's not how life works.

Everyone assumed that we were Barry and Felicity, two adorable nerds, but we are so much more than that. Sure, we're  
intelligent and we babble a lot, but we can be badass! I'm a master hacker and he's the freaking Flash for goodness sake!

Back on track now. Firstly there was a whole lot of crazy bat shit drama - Malcolm Merlyn, Sara dieing, Thea killing her, etc. - but we somehow made it out alive. Then there was Oliver's whole, "I wanna be with you but I can't," speech again. And then I met Ray, who reminded me of Barry... I guess that's why I liked him.

And now we're on our way to Central City and I'm going to see Barry Allen. The same Barry Allen that I slept with multiple times and haven't seen since then. And now I'm going to visit him with my boyfriend.

Once I reach there I see Barry. He looks great as always, but I can sense something is bothering him. It's the look in his eyes and just the vibe he's giving off. He looks happy to see me, sure, but there's definitely something wrong. Before I can ask him, he feigns a look of innocence on his face and it makes him look absolutely adorable.

"Is it a bird?"

"I think it's a plane."

"No, it's my boyfriend."

A little while later inside STAR labs

"I just mean... He seems a little tall for you," Barry states on the spot.

"Barry Allen, are you jealous?" I ask, a hint of hopefulness seeping into my voice.

"What- N-no..." He replies eyes widening.

But he sure was.

* * *

 **(Later on)**

 **3rd Person POV**

"It's kinda like I'm dating Barry in Oliver's body," Felicity babbles before her eyes widen and she warns Caitlin, "A sentence you will never repeat to anyone!"

"Hey! I thought you liked my body just fine!" Barry exclaims indignantly.

"Barry! What are you doing here?" Felicity asks in shock while blushing red.

Caitlin bites her lip to stop from giggling. "Well considering I kind of work here, I probably should be asking you that," Barry smirks. Felicity opens and closes her mouth, "Uhh urmm."

"So back on topic. What exactly is wrong with my body?" Barry says raising an eyebrow. "Oh there's nothing wrong with your body. Your body's great, I mean I love your body. Not that I love love your body. That's not what I meant. I just meant that your body's good. It's a great, really great body," Felicity babbles.

"I think your body's great too," He pauses for effect before lowering his voice and continuing, " _Really great_." Barry smirks. "You do?" Felicity asks biting her lower lip in an effort to stop herself from getting too turned on. Barry walks closer to her and whispers in her ear, "I do." His breath leaves shivers down her spine.

Caitlin clears her throat and they both blush, realizing that she is still there. "I'll be going now. You two kids have fun!" Caitlin winks.

They both look at each other and see that their lips are mere centimetres from each other. He stares at her lips and she bites them nervously. She stares at his lips, they look so kissable. And then it's like he's possessed, he grabs her waist and pulls her towards him. She likes this new side of him, the side that just takes control. She can't deny that she wants to kiss him so badly right now. So she does. She forgets about the consequences, she just gives in to her feelings. She lunges forward and captures her lips with his, he kisses her back immediately and full of passion.

Her knees buckle and she melts into his arms. Her hands go into his hair, gripping and pulling. "Hey guys I-" Cisco says walking into the room. He stops as he notices their position. They break away, looking flushed and unkempt. "Sorry," Cisco's eyes widened, "I didn't know I was interrupting something." Felicity's eyes widen as she realized what's going on. "Oh, you didn't interrupt something! This is not something. Not that this is nothing because well it's definitely not nothing, even a blind person could see that," Felicity babbles nervously.

And when she realizes what she said her eyes widened in shock. Did she just blurt that out loud? "Okay," Cisco says grinning, "I'm going to go now, I just needed to pick up something for Ray's suit." 'Holy shit!' Felicity thinks, remembering Ray, her boyfriend.

She freezes and closes her eyes, praying it's a dream but praying that it's not. "Felicity," Barry asks, his voice full of concern. "Damn it! Could he stop being so sweet and caring and concerned and nice and just be a jackass so I don't have to like him!" Felicity says and then pauses before saying, "Did I just say that out loud?" "Yes," Barry grins, "You did." She straightens herself out before replying, "Is there any chance you can forget I said that?" "Nope," Barry smirks. She sighs.

She knew she shouldn't have come here. With the chemistry between them, how could she expect them to be alone, in the same room, blatantly flirting and nothing would happen? "Hey guys," Ray says entering the room, "We got some new information."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Vote on the poll on my profile please :)!**

 **What do you guys think? Please review:)! And check out my new story RIGHTING WRONGS it will have Barricity at some point :)!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

* * *

 **Please review, fav and follow :)!**

* * *

 ** _Awesomeness2502_**


End file.
